


If you hate Pina Coladas and getting caught in the lift...

by ObliviaSparkleberry



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviaSparkleberry/pseuds/ObliviaSparkleberry
Summary: Hera and Aphrodite together in the lift up to the 600th floor? Disaster.





	If you hate Pina Coladas and getting caught in the lift...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an English creative writing project & a friend said I should put it on AO3! Hope you enjoy...

Hera, Greek goddess of marriage, wandered the streets of New York City in her human form. She had been hanging out across Long Island Sound, talking to those ridiculous youngster demigods. She just couldn’t understand why all the other gods had strayed from their godly spouses and created the brats.   
Hera rounded the corner of West 34th, onto Fifth Avenue. Her pace suddenly changed from a meander to a brisk stride as she remembered a certain demigod’s memory she had to steal, and then remove to a faraway place… somewhere on the West Coast, perhaps? The matter would require more consideration once she got up to Olympus and could relax with a glass of nectar.  
Swiping her card to enter the enormous double doors of the Empire State Building (why did gods even need swipe cards? They were gods, for the love of Zeus!), she couldn’t help sighing as she spotted Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty across the lobby. That picture of perfection also happened to be Hera’s arch nemesis, purely because she was the most beautiful and jealous creature ever to walk the Earth (and Olympus...and the Underworld. Mars Almighty, was there no end to her stupid perfection?).  
Aphrodite reached the lift at the same time as Hera did, and slapped the marriage goddess’s hand away from the ‘up’ button so she could press it herself. Hera rolled her eyes at the childish display, strode into the lift and pressed the button for the 600th floor.  
The elevator music was that particularly annoying song that sang about liking pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. She rolled her eyes inwardly and braced herself for Aphrodite’s inevitable ten-minute preening session while the lift crawled its way up to the 600th floor - Mount Olympus. After the fall of Rome, the Greek gods had shifted around the earth, staying in the centre of modern civilisation, which, at the moment, just happened to be the Empire State Building, New York, New York.  
Aphrodite broke the bitter silence only two old enemies can share by saying, “I’ve just been to Gucci on Fifth. They have some pretty ugly fashions, but they’re not really me. I think they’d really suit you!”  
Hera performed the noisiest exhale since the end of the Golden Age. “Must you be this childish, Aphrodite? For a primordial goddess, you seem to be stuck in the ways of an infant.”  
“I would call sulking for a few thousand years just because I’m more beautiful than you infantile,” retorted Aphrodite.  
“Oh come on, you think that’s the only reason I hate you? Looks can be deceiving, clearly, because a black heart hides behind your pretty peaches-and-cream face,” shot Hera.  
“Geez, peacock lady, don’t go all ‘your heart is dead and everyone hates you’ on me,” Aphrodite resumed her primping in the reflective elevator walls and started to hum along to the muzak.   
Hera had started to feel uncomfortable in her human form. Being inside such a small body was no mean feat for any god, being the size of giants in their immortal form. A blinding glow filled the lift for a moment as Hera transformed into an enormous deity. Her coiffed head grazed the ceiling and her peacock feather cape swept against the floor.  
Aphrodite turned around, smiled knowingly and transformed herself. Tumbling hair that looked a different colour in every light, rainbow coloured kaleidoscope eyes and skin that gave off an otherworldly glow. The love goddess raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow as if to say, ‘who’s the real goddess here?’  
Hera grimaced and muttered, “Go to Tartarus, Miss Sweetness and Light.”  
Just then the lift pinged and the doors slid open smoothly. Aphrodite stepped daintily out of the lift and threw a final glossy pout behind her at Hera, who scowled and stalked off into the city of gleaming white and gold domes and eternally burning braziers, cloak swirling behind her.


End file.
